Night Comforts
by dragonprotector
Summary: Naru wakes up from a nightmare, Lin comes in to see what is wrong. Parental Lin. Oneshot.


**Night Comforts**

The night was still; the silver moonlight penetrated through the curtains of Naru's and Lin's apartment. Naru; leader of SPR was tossing in his sleep, his face was pained and his breath uneven. He suddenly sat up quickly and breathed heavily. Glancing around the room he realised where he was; he was safe in his room, not on the road about to be hit by a car like his brother. The nightmare had caused him to not only to see Gene's death again but to experience for himself as well. He put his hands to his head unable to clear the image of his brothers' broken body on the road before being dumped into a lake. He turned to the wall behind him and hesitantly stopped as his closed fist nearly knocked against the wall. After a few minutes Naru quietly tapped on the wall. It wasn't long until he heard the door next to his open and then shut before Naru's own door was opened to reveal a tall figure. The figure ducked under the doorframe and walked up to the younger male. Naru stared at the other person before looking back at his own hands which were visibly shaking.

Lin watched for a few minutes to allow Naru to find his words, they stayed in silence before Naru spoke up. "You can go back to bed Lin, it was nothing" He said before lying on his left side with his back turned to the Chinese man. When Naru was no longer facing Lin he felt tears began to roll down his face. Lin watched Naru for a bit before walking up to the door and closing it before walking back to the bed and sat on the side of it.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at the door. Naru tensed up.

"Didn't you hear me; you can go back to bed?" Naru said agitated.

"I did hear you; I also heard you knock on the wall" Lin replied. His Skiki flew around the room informing Lin of Narus emotional state.

Naru said nothing and kept his back to his guardian. Lin sighed and lay on the bed and glanced at the ceiling. In the corner of his eye he saw Naru curiously looking over his shoulder before turning away. Lin pulled some of the cover over himself before closing his eyes and evened out his breathing; to give the illusion that he was asleep. He stayed in this state for about 30 minutes before he felt the weight of the bed shift slightly. After a few minutes Lin felt something heavy on his chest, just over where his heart was as well as something wrap around his stomach. Waiting for a few minutes Lin opened one of his eyes and saw Naru with his head resting on Lins chest with his arm wrapped around him. Lin smiled slightly and held Naru's hand with his right hand, and wrapped his left arm around his young boss. He pulled the cover around them and saw Naru smile slightly before falling asleep. Lin relaxed and fell asleep not long after.

The sun looked through the curtains and caused Lin to wake up; he looked down and saw Naru in the same place he was in last night. Lin slowly got up, careful not to wake Naru and went to get changed and make breakfast for the two of them. Lin waited for about half an hour before Naru exited the room fully dressed. Lin nodded a good morning and put their breakfast on the table. Not a word was spoken between the two throughout breakfast; when they were finished Lin began washing the dishes. One of Lin's Shiki informed him that Naru had entered the kitchen. Lin put the final clean and dry dish in the cupboard and turned to Naru. The younger male slowly walked up to his guardian and quickly hugged him "Thank you" He said before pulling away to get his coat and book to get ready to head out. Lin stood in shock before smiling.

"Your welcome" Lin grabbed his own coat and keys before allowing Naru to walk out. Lin locked the door and got in the van followed by Naru who turned to him and smiled at him; which caused Lin to smile again. Starting the car Lin drove to the office to start another day.

After a few minutes of being in the office Lin heard a familiar thing.

"Mai, tea!" which was followed by

"You tea addicted jerk!"

Lin chuckled quietly, _Yes everything is back to normal_ he thought as he typed on his laptop.

**A/N- Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed this oneshot, I hope Naru and Lin were not too OOC; it is difficult to write a comfort scene with these two XD. Anyway thanks for reading :D**


End file.
